Reckless
by EMOSAURUS
Summary: Hermione tells Harry something that makes him reckless with anything he does.


**I'm so sorry I didn't post this on the 11th! This is the first chapter, and I will post again on the 22nd. **

Reckless

Chapter One

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Harry, are you coming?" called Hermione from the outside of the library, forgetting for a moment where she was. "Yeah, hold on," Harry answered, picking up several books and shoving them into his bag. "I'm coming!"

Harry caught up with Hermione and Ron, who was relieved they'd left.

"So..." Ron said.

"So..." Harry repeated.

"Umm..." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Oh, you ruined it," Harry said, falsely pouting. Hermione blushed.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay; I was joking." Hermione blushed even deeper, as she didn't know he was joking in the first place.

"I'm bored," said Harry.

"Well, mate, so am I," said Ron, sighing.

"What're we supposed to do now???" Harry cried desperately.

"I'm going to die," Ron moaned.

"Oh, shut up, the both of you," said Hermione. Harry's eyes widened, causing a silence in the room. His face contorted. He hid his face in the sofa of the common room. He began shaking his shoulders. "Harry?" said Hermione. "Are you alright?"

Hermione approached where Harry was sitting. She heard him crying. "What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"The Dursleys used to tell me to shut up and then they'd kick me against the wall," Harry wailed, still hiding his face in the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry I said that, but---"

"I'm sorry, too," Harry said.

"Because...?" said Hermione.

"Because you actually fell for that!" Harry said triumphantly, lifting his head up off the couch. He and Ron laughed and Hermione gave Harry a death glare. "Jerk," said Hermione. Harry and Ron stopped laughing immediately. "Oh, come on, I was just joking," Harry said.

"Well, I know that," said Hermione, "but you shouldn't joke about the Dursleys like that."

"I wasn't joking," said Harry. "They did actually used to do that, and it seemed like the perfect moment to say so."

"Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Because it was so long ago, it doesn't matter."

"Well, still..."

"Was there something important you planned on telling me anytime soon?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione. Harry looked at her expectantly.

"Okay," began the girl. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and have come to a conclusion."

The boys stared at her.

"Harry," she said. "You won't die unless Voldemort does." Harry stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" he whispered. Hermione nodded.

"Because of that whole thing with your mother's protection, and that's why you're not dead. You see, if you parents would've lived, you'd be dead right now."

"Why???" Harry demanded.

"Because of all those times you've been injured during Quidditch. Her protection is the only thing that keeps you alive. If she'd lived, she obviously wouldn't have died protecting you, and you'd be dead from a Quidditch injury."

"Oh," Harry muttered. "So... that means that no matter how many times I end up in the hospital, I won't die until Voldemort does?"

"Exactly," Hermione said. Harry grinned mischievously.

"But don't go killing yourself on purpose," Hermione added immediately.

"Oh, don't worry," Harry said. "I won't."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The next day, Harry was called to Quidditch practice. "Hermione, I have to go," Harry urged. "No, Harry," Hermione said. "You don't."

"Yes, I do!" Harry said. "It's the only way I'll be able to play anymore."

"Well, maybe it's better if you don't play anymore."

"What are you saying?"  
"That it's not right for you to take advantage of your mother's protection."

"I'm not! I'm taking advantage of my father's talent."

Hermione was silent for a moment before saying,

"You're going to get killed."

"No," Harry said. "I won't."

Hermione glared.

"Hermione, I need to go and play."  
"No, Harry, please???" Hermione begged.  
"No!"

"Hermione, I won't get hurt," Harry promised. "I swear." Harry hugged her reassuringly before sending her to the stands, just to make sure he didn't get hurt.

Hermione watched nervously from the stands. She inwardly prayed for Harry not to be injured. Several times, Harry pulled risky moves on his Firebolt, no consideration for Hermione's pleas. Hermione couldn't watch. She waited for another hour.

She didn't see him go into the locker room, but waited outside it for him to come out. Ron walked out. "Where's Harry?" asked Hermione.  
"You didn't see? He flew right into the bloody hoop. It's nothing serious, though," Ron said.

Hermione closed her mouth and screamed. She ran to the hospital wing. She slowed down and jogged to the second bed on the left. "Oh, hey, 'Mione," said Harry. "I've got a headache. My chest hurts a little, too. My finger might be broken, but Madame Pomfrey's still getting all the stuff from Snape." Hermione was silent for a few minutes. She sat on the bed nearest to Harry's. "I can't believe you," she said. "I tell you, and tell you, but you never listen." Harry looked up at her. "Don't think this is all my fault," he said angrily.

"Well, it sort of is," Hermione snapped.

"No, it's not," Harry answered. "Colin was fighting with Ron and I couldn't stop in time. Then, I just hit it. Luckily, Ron had gotten away from Colin and was four feet under me."

"Harry, don't act like this is Colin and Ron's fault," Hermione said, beginning to be angered.

"Look, Hermione," said Harry. "If all you're going to do is yell at me, then go away."

"No," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Granger, you're going to have to exit the hospital; Mr. Potter has to take quite a bit of medicine."

Hermione left, more angered than she'd felt in her life. Harry took his disgusting medicine. He had to take a potion for each problem--- break, ache, headache, bruising, and sprain. He'd sprained his finger, but broke a rib when he flew straight into the pole. His chest and head hurt, but his finger didn't really hurt in the first place.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

So... that's the end of that story. Err....chapter. Lata!

Cameron Seiger

AKA GregoryBeans


End file.
